criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jacob DuFour
|job = General store owner |path = Serial Killer Abductor Cop Killer |mo = Manual strangulation Post-mortem face removal |victims = 7+ killed 1 abducted 1 attempted abduction 1 attempted |status = Deceased |actor = Richie Stephens |appearance = "Internal Affairs" }} "He begged me not to hurt you. To let you go because you're a wonderful person, he said. So I tried to feel what he felt for you, but to be honest...I didn't feel a thing." Jacob DuFour is a delusional, prolific serial killer and abductor who appeared in Internal Affairs. Background Ever since he was a teenager, Jacob was showing signs of severe mental illness. He would remove the heads and furs of animals and wear them, and also expressed his wonder on what it would be like to live in someone else's skin. On October 6, 1992, Jacob was arrested for animal cruelty after a neighbor complained about him dancing around with a bloody animal pelt fastened to his head as a hat. He had been repeatedly institutionalized in psychiatric hospitals since then. At some point prior to "Internal Affairs", he inherited the Diablo General Store, a general store in Esperanzo Valley that had been owned by his family for generations. In 2011, Jacob began killing, taking advantage of clashes between drug cartels along the U.S.-Mexico border to cover up the true nature of his murders. An investigation into his serial killings was started in Ciudad Juárez, Mexico, by a police detective named Santiago Morales, who sent a report of it to the El Paso Police Department in case there were any similar victims in the U.S. Morales later died on June 26, 2014, of a brain tumor and no one followed up on the investigation, leaving it cold. Sometime during or after 2012, Morales's report was seen by Brian Cochran, who later decided to take advantage of it by sending potential victims to Jacob when he saw them as loose ends to the Libertad Cartel, a rising drug cartel he was affiliated with. This led to the death of DEA Agent Mark Bowers, who was working undercover to find the leader of the Libertad Cartel. Internal Affairs Modus Operandi "You're about to get some company." Jacob targeted people during the clashes between drug cartels. Initially, he targeted random Hispanic people in Mexico, but later started receiving his victims from Cochran. After being pointed in their direction and lured to his store by Cochran, he would somehow abduct them (likely by incapacitating them with a Taser gun, like what he did with Lewis), hold them captive by chaining them inside a shed on his property, torture them with dehydration and electroshock, and kill them by strangling them with his bare hands. His signature was crudely removing their faces or placing the removed face of a previous victim over their own faces via surgically implanted attachments post-mortem. Then, he would dump them near mass graves or dumping sites used by local drug cartels except for Agent John Portman, whose body was just dumped in a desert in El Paso. Profile The unsub is an American male serial killer who is trying to hide his crimes amid drug violence. His most recent victims were all undercover DEA agents who were investigating the Libertad Cartel. His post-mortem removal of his victims' faces requires patience and diligence, which suggests he is aged in his mid-thirties or possibly even older. He may have a history of mental illness as well as hunting skills, based on the dissection of his victims' faces. He likely had victims prior to the known killings and those victims were hidden among the numerous drug cartel targets. It is possible he is a member of the Libertad Cartel, since anyone can join it, or someone within the cartel is aware of the unsub's activities and has been sending him new victims as a forensic countermeasure. Known Victims *2011, Ciudad Juárez, Mexico: **May 6: R. Ricardo **July 19: S. Garagos **September 17: N. Degas *January 8, 2012, Ciudad Juárez, Mexico: E. Vargas *Unspecified dates and locations from 2012 to 2015: Numerous unnamed victims *2015, El Paso, Texas, U.S.: **November 12: Agent Mark Bowers **November 26: Agent John Portman **November 28 : Arvin Cole **December 2: Agent Sarah Miles **December 4: The general store shootout: ***Doctor Tara Lewis ***Derek Morgan Notes *Jacob is similar to Season Five criminal Ronald Boyd. Both were prolific serial killers who operated near the U.S.-Mexico border and took advantage of the activities of local drug cartels to mask the true nature of their murders. *Jacob's habit of wearing the removed faces of his victims seems to be inspired from Leatherface, the iconic antagonist of ''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'' slasher film franchise. Appearances *Season Eleven **"Internal Affairs" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Eleven Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Abductors Category:Psychotics Category:Deceased Category:Prolific Killers Category:Cop Killers